The Fourth Kazekage
by rasa4th
Summary: What if Rasa; the Fourth Kazekage; was never killed by Orochimaru? What if the Fourth Hokage never died in the Nine-Tail's attack? How would things be different? How would the young shinobi respond? How would Gaara respond?
1. Chapter 1: Rasa's Decision

"But he's just a child, Lord Kazekage!" Momo shouted at the 4th Kazekage in his office.

The 4th Kazekage was leaning back in his chair, behind the desk with no expression on his face. He stared at the young, female Chunin as she continued to yell ranting on and on.

The Kazekage put a hand on his forehead, closing his eyes and said: "Momo...shut up, you fool!"

Momo stared at the Sand's Village Leader in shock. The Kazekage opened his eyes and looked at Momo, with anger.

"But-" Momo started.

"No Momo!" The 4th Kazekage shouted with anger, taking his hand off of his forehead. "This is my decision, not yours. Gaara is not only my heir and a Jinchuriki, but he is my youngest son. He needs to learn how to run this Village, not destroy it. Also, he won't listen to his older siblings or anyone else but me-"

"Because he fears you!" Momo shouted with tears in her eyes. "Whenever I see you with Gaara, I can sense the fear within him. But, I can also see the confusion, sadness, and anger from-"

"What confusion, sadness, and anger?"

"The confusion of why everyone fears him. The sadness of being alone with no friends. And the anger of having people try to kill him, but also from being in darkness since the death of Yashamaru."

The 4th Kazekage was silent for a while, then he got up and walked over to a window. He watched Gaara, who was sitting on the roof under the window with his back towards his father.

"I know Gaara is in darkness," said the Kazekage. "His darkness is my doing. If only he was like the Eight and Nine Tails' Jinchuriki's, then the darkness would open up to the light."

"May I remind you sir," said Momo. "That the Eight Tails' Jinchuriki Bee does ridiculous raps, and that the Nine Tails' Jinchuriki Naruto plays pranks and gets into all sorts of mischief."

"I knew that much about them...Especially Uzumaki Naruto. He's the son of the Fourth Hokage. When I was twelve, my father; the Third Kazekage; had me and my team sign up for the Chunin Exams in Konohagakure. i was the only one in my team to pass the first part of the Third Exam. My opponent in the Second part of the Third Exam was Namikaze Minato. He was almost as powerful as me. He used the Rasengan, a ninjutsu that he created. But he couldn't beat my Gold Dust that is a Magnet Release Type Jutsu. I managed to defeat him. I was and still am a Kekkei Genkei, he wasn't and still isn't a Kekkei Genkei.

"After the Exams, he asked me what my dream was. And I told him 'To become the next Kazekage and to be greater than all the ones before me.' He smiled and sais 'That's just like my dream except I wanna become the next Hokage. And I bet I will become a Kage before you do Shirogane Rasa.' And I betted him that I would become a Kage before he does. That's the day that we bcame both rivals and best friends."

"So who one?" Kankuro asked. Rasa never even heard him enter. Rasa looked at him amazed. Kankuro was allowing his spiky, dark brown hair to show, and he had his face paint on.

"I did of course," Rasa answered. "I ended up being the first at everything. The first to become a Chunin, a Jonin, a Kage, and the first to marry and have my first child. By the time Minato had his first child, Gaara was already 8 months old. Minato being the last at everything." Rasa closed his eyes and laughed a short laugh. "But he was the first to train some Genin of his own. Lucky Minato. We both have spitting images of ourselves." Rasa was quiet for a while, staring out the window at Gaara.

Kankuro walked over to the window and looked from his father to his little brother.

"Isn't he..." Kankuro hesitated. "Isn't he sixteen already?"

Rasa looked at Kankuro. Kankuro had his mother's dark brown hair with brown eyes, and his mother's fair skin. Rasa looked at Gaara; who had suddenly noticed them in the window. Gaara had his father's short, spiky, auburn hair with pale blue-green eyes and fair skin. He not only looked like Rasa's younger-self but acted like him as well.

"Yes," Rasa sighed answering Kankuro's question. "Individual training starts today. You will be with Sasori, Temari with Baki, and Gaara with me. That is my decision."

Kankuro nodded and looked out the window at Gaara. Kankuro had no idea that Sasori had returned to the Sand, he had no idea that Sasori had abandoned the Akatsuki.


	2. Chapter 2: You're My Closest Friend

"Gaara! Come down!" Kankuro yelled at Gaara who was still sitting on the roof under the Kazekage's window. "Gaara! Come on! Are you even listening to me?!"

"Kiss my ass!" Gaara yelled at his older brother. He couldn't stand Kankuro or any of the other Villagers, except for Momo, Toshiro Hitsugaya (Momo's brother), Zuko (Yashamaru's son), Matsuri, and Sasori (his father's cousin). He had friends in other Shinobi Villages like Konohagakure. Naruto was his best friend in the Leaf Village, the only person who truly understood what Gaara was experiencing and the pain he felt.

"Gaara!" Kankuro shouted snapping him out of his thoughts. "If you don't come down I'm gonna go fetch Temari. I already told her who her sensei is. Now come down so I can tell you yours!"

Gaara growned and layed down on the roof. Gaara saw his father talking to Sasori and Master Baki. It was impossible for Gaara to know what they were talking about because the window was closed and locked from the inside. Sasori nodded to Gaara and said something to his father. Gaara's father looked at Gaara, Gaara saw his dark eyes and was immediatly overcomed with fear. Rasa looked back at Sasori and said something to him. Sasori and Baki nodded, and walked out of the Kazekage's office. Sasori closed the door behind him.

 _"Gaara,"_ Shukaku said within Gaara. _"Tell me what you think about that?"_

Gaara sat up and closed his eyes, and entered his psych where he talks to Shukaku, the One- Tailed Demon Tanuki.

"Think about what, Shukaku?" Gaara asked his Biju.

 _"You know what,"_ Shukaku snorted. _"It's obvious that they were talking about you."_

"Well, yeah I could tell that much."

 _"And...?"_

"I don't know what to think. The whole Village fears me because I'm a Jinchuriki, except for Matsuri. My father is the Kazekage of the Village and he rejects me. All I ever wanted was...his acceptance. No one else's approval or acceptance of me matters but his."

 _"He never really wanted to be Kazekage,"_ Shukaku said shocked by Gaara's words _. "He was only made Kazekage because his father; the Third Kazekage; went missing. He was gone for a long time,your father was seventeen at the time. And it was at that age that he was made the Fourth Kazekage. He was a spoiled brat who only judged people by what they looked like. Just like all rich-boyes."_

"My mom and Uncle Yashamaru came from the middle-class section of Sunagakure, so how did Father end up marrying her?"

 _"Rasa met Karura in the Ninja Academy, he was four years older than her, and he cosidered all Kunoichi to be weak. They argued and called each other names. She called him 'Mr. Fiary' and he called her 'Sand Cat'. They insulted each other. Kurara made alot of male shinobi end up in the hospital, she was definantly a hot-head. It was during one of these name callings that Kurara said to Rasa 'Flattery will get you nowhere. Why don't you go and flaunt yourself at your fan club. I'm sure they would love to fawn over you.' And that's when Rasa insulted her saying, 'At least they have some body and you are just flat-chested broad with no particular talent.' Karura used Wind Style Jutsu on Rasa with her Giant Folding Fan, Rasa protected himself using Gold Dust. But Karura hitted him in the face and gave him a black eye. Rasa married her at age 21. He did love her very much and loved Kankuro and Temari just as much."_

Gaara looked up at Shukaku. "You've been my closest friend Shukaku," Gaara said to the Biju. "You still are, but I have Naruto, Matsuri, Momo, and Zuko to protect. But I'll always protect you, because having a Biju sealed inside of you isn't so bad after all."

Gaara smiled looked down then back. Shukaku stayed silent, amazed at Gaara's words. "No matter what they say," said Gaara. "I am proad to be your Jinchuriki. I have to go now."

Gaara opened his eyes and saw Kankuro staring up at him with his hands on his hips.

"You coming down or what?" Kankuro asked.

"I'll think about-" Gaara said.

"Gaara!" The Fourth Kazekage yelled from the window. Gaara turned around and saw the window opened and his father staring down at him with a stern face. "Outside the Village in the Desert, now!" His father ordered.

Gaara sighed then jumped off the roof and landed in front of Kankuro.

"What's going on?" Gaara asked his older brother.

"Our Cell, the Sand Siblings," Kankuro answered calmly. "Was one of the Top Six Cells to be picked for Individual Training. Master Baki is training Temari, Sasori is training me, and ..." Kankuro hesitated.

"And?" Gaara asked. "And what?"

"And..." Kankuro continued. "...And...Father is training...you."

"What!?" Gaara said shocked with his eyes widening.

"Yeah," Kankuro said scratching the back of his neck. "Momo questioned his decision, but Father refused to hear it. And there's something else."

"What?"

"Your relationship with Naruto is just like Father's relationship with Hokage Minato."

"The Fourth Hokage? Isn't that Naruto's father?"

"Yeah. Apparently when father was twelve, he was entered into the Chunin Exams and battled Namikaze Minato in the Final Exam and won. They had the same dream of becoming the next Kage of their Village. But father was the first to become the Kage. Minato was the second. Father and the Fourth Hokage are both rivals and best friends. Kind of like you and Naruto, right?"

"Yeah," Gaara said. "Your right. But Shukaku said that Father never really wanted to be Kazekage. He was only chosen because our Grandfather, the Third Kazekage, went missing for a really long time."

Kankuro studied his little brother, he looked at Gaara's tattoo: Love. Kankuro was only two years older than Gaara, but Gaara was more powerful. It was only right that their Father should train him. No one else could control Gaara than the Fourth Kazekage. For the first time, Kankuro understood what Granny Chiyo meant by Gaara being the "spiiting image of Sunagakure Rasa." Gaara had their father's spiky, auburn hair and fair skin, and his usual expressionless face.

"You should go to the desert," Kankuro said. "Don't want to keep father waiting, even if...you know...even if...uh...how do I say this...?"

"Stern? Bossy? Pushy? Order's us around too much?" Gaara said.

"Yeah." Kankuro nodded.

Gaara walked away from his brother. The sand started to swirl around Gaara, getting ready to telopoet him. Then he was gone and so was the swirling sand.


	3. Chapter 3: Rasa's Oath

Rasa had watched from the window as Gaara teleported himself to the Desert outside the Village. Out of all three of Rasa's children, Gaara was the one he wanted to protect the most. Rasa had told his cousin, Sasori, that this was because Gaara was the Sand Village's weapon: Shukaku's Jinchūriki. Sasori had disagreed saying that it was much more than that, that he wanted to protect Gaara because he's the Fourth Kazekage's son and the heir of the Kazekage throne, but also because of Karura.

Rasa's daughter Temari, was closer to Karura and Yashmaru than she was to him. When Kankuro was born, she was close to him as well. But Kankuro was close to both of his parents. Gaara, who never knew Karura but had a deep respect and love for her, was closer to his father than either of his siblings. He tried to act like Rasa. Rasa tried not to make the same mistakes that his father; Sandaime Kazekage; made when he was Kazekage. His father never spent any time with him or his siblings, spending all of his time dealing with problems of the Village and getting an alliance with the Leaf and Stone Villages. Rasa looked at the portrait of the previous Kazekage. He turned his back to it and walked out of his office.

"'The truth in your lies,'" Rasa sang recalling memories of his father. "'Doubt in your faith. What you built you lay to waist. The truth in your lies. Doubt in your faith. All I got is what you didn't take. So I ...I won't be the one...be the one to leave this in pieces. And you...you will be alone...alone with all your secrets and regrets...Don't lie' I will not make the same mistakes you did Father...where ever you are..."

Rasa continued to walk down the hall singing the song that was played at his mother's, his brother's and at both his sister's funerals: **Kiss My Eyes And Lay Me To Sleep**. Recalling the memories of his family. How all his siblings; Yashmirina (oldest), Cleo (second oldest), and Arkamaru (youngest); had perished in the war between Sand and Stone.

Rasa shut his eyes tight, gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"I swore..." Rasa said through gritted teeth. "...I swore to protect you...Arkamaru. For Mother, Father, Yashmirina, and Cleo. I lost everyone...But now...I swear I will protect...those...that I have left...especially Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. I swear to it...that's my promise as the Fourth Kazekage of the Sand.

Rasa continued to walk.


	4. Chapter 4: Training Begins

"I don't get it..." Gaara said to his father at their training destination. "Why train me? I'm a 'failed project'...a disaster...a disgrace to the Sunagakure Village and the royal Shirogane Clan family name. So why train me?"

Gaara crossed his arms and looked at his father, who had his eyes closed and was leaning against one of the Village walls, Rasa also had his arms crossed. Rasa had been listening to Gaara for a while, deciding how he would answer him.

Rasa sighed and opened his eyes. Rasa had very dark eyes like the Third Kazekage, with auburn hair like the First Kazekage Reto.

"Gaara," Rasa said. "Inside you is Shukaku, a Biju. So who controls him?"

"I do," Gaara answered. "But we decide on things together. That's how we get along as Biju and Jinchuriki."

"Yes, but who keeps you under control?"

"You do but what does-"

"No one else can keep you under control and train you at the same time but a Kekkei Genkai Magnet Style. And unfortunantly for you the only one known alive around here is me. Any more questions before we begin?"

"Yeah, how are babies made?"

Rasa looked at his son very surprised.

"Well..." Rasa said. "Um...err...That's not important right now, and it has nothing to do with training!"

Gaara shrugged. "Ok...Fine," he said. "So let's start."

Rasa smiled. "Alright," he said walking away from the wall, and stopping a few feet in front of Gaara. "The technique I'm about to show you is one I created when I was fifteen as a Jonin Sand Shinobi, during the war between Sand and Stone. I came up with this technique while I was watching my little brother make a giant serpant using Fire style."

"You had a little brother?" Gaara asked amazed. Gaara was now sitting cross-legged on the sandy ground.

"Yes," Rasa said rolling his eyes. "His name was Arkamaru and he had three different Nature Types: Fire, Lightning, and Wind. He was able to fues all three of his Chakra Natures together and create a Giant Serpant made of fire, lightning, and wind. It was quite amazing, if you ask me."

"So...I have to make a Giant Serpant using those three Chakra Natures."

"No... my Jutsu was based on it but quite different."

"Ok...fine. so how will I become stronger than Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Well, you know about the different Chakra Natures and that some Shinobi possess more than one...right?"

"Yeah, so...?"

"There are unigue Shinobi Clans that are mainly made up of Kekkei Genkei Shinobi. The Shirogane Clan is the second clan to have the most Kekkei Genkei."

"Our Clan...? Our Clan's Jutsu is Puppet Mastering."

"Yes, our clan...but few choose to go the path of a Puppet Master. About half of the Kekkei Genkei in our clan possess about five Chakra Natures. I'm one of them. I specialize in Magnet, Wind, Earth, Water, and Yin Release. Fusing all of them together, I was able to create Gold Dust."

"Yeah...but I only have three Chakra Natures," Gaara said. "Wind, Earth, and Lightning. That's about it."


End file.
